Onda Cero
Onda Cero '''is Spanish commercial radio station owned by Atresmedia. The station broadcasts entertainment, news, sports and music programmings. History The network arises from the fusion between the frequencies of '''Radio Amanecer, acquired by ONCE in 1989, and the frequencies of Cadena Rato that were purchased by the same company on April 2, 1990. On November 26, 1990, at six In the morning, on Calle Diego de Velázquez, number 54, in Madrid, and with the voice of Ángela Bodega, was born, still started the Temporada Radial 1990-1991, a network of stations that advocated as values, the plurality of opinions and ethics. Onda Cero was owned by ONCE until 1999, when Telefónica acquired the network. By associating it with Antena 3 (not to be confused with Antena 3 Radio, Onda Cero has nothing to do with the missing group Antena 3 Radio) communication group of the same name, Grupo Antena 3 (currently Atresmedia). Since 2002 this group, and therefore Onda Cero, is listed on the stock exchange and since 2003 its majority owner is Grupo Planeta. Telefonica left the group due to incompatibility with the participation that it maintained at that time in Sogecable. Onda Cero was a pioneer in the broadcast of its signal through the Internet and in podcasting. It also broadcasts as a radio channel in digital terrestrial television through Antena 3 multiplexer in the variable channel to each province and through digital radio DAB through the multiplex MF-II. Its current news director is Julián Cabrera Cruz, replacing Carlos Alsina, who has gone on to act as announcer and presenter of the program La Brújula. The network has professionals like Carlos Alsina (Más de Uno), Juan Ramón Lucas (Más de Uno), Julia Otero (Julia en la Onda), David del Cura (La Brújula), Paco de León (Madrid en la Onda, Partiendo de Cero) Javier Ares and Javier Ruiz Taboada (Radioestadio), José Ramón de la Morena (El Transistor), Isabel Gemio (Te doy mi Palabra), Dr. Bartolomé Beltrán (En Buenas Manos), Elena Gijón in Noticias Mediodía or Juan Antonio Cebrián, (died October 20, 2007) who directed the program La Rosa de los Vientos until the day of his death, a program that Bruno Cardeñosa is now presenting. Their stations are Europa FM and Melodía FM Onda Cero has nothing to do with Antena 3 Radio, a station that was acquired 100% by Prisa Radio and closed in 1994. Programmings * Más de Uno * Julia en la Onda * La Brújula * Noticias Mediodía * La Rosa de los Vientos * El Transistor * No son Horas * Por fin no es Lunes * Radioestadio * Radioestadio del Motor * Gente Viajera * Partiendo de Cero * Como el Perro y el Gato * En Buenas Manos * Noticias Fin de Semana * Quédate con lo Mejor * Aquí en la Onda. * Tu Ciudad en la Onda * Onda Deportiva * Internet en la Onda News * Dirección de Informativos * Nacional * Internacional * Sociedad * Economía External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Spain Category:Atresmedia Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1990 Category:Spain